Promets Moi
by xxDibDabxx
Summary: "Promise me something". It wasn't a question, but rather a request. "Anything". Their eyes locked, and they realised it was no longer just the heat of the moment things that were forgotten the next morning. This was something new. Deeper. Merlin/Arthur


**Promets Moi**

**The title is French for 'Promise Me' and I am hoping I got it right since I'm hardly anything close to fluent ^^; I got it wrong the first time! Thank you Yume for correcting me :D This is a cute fluff one-shot, and hopefully not too heavy. Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

The breeze blew through the open valley, sweeping into the towering trees, and swaying the ancient beings, and picking up the stray flower petals. It whisked them away, and danced with them in mid-air, content to let the dainty things do as they please. Watching on, the warlock didn't see blossom caught in the wind, he saw freedom. He saw security and safety for the blossom as it trailed about without fear of being what it truly was. He saw a life he couldn't have from fear of death.

Yet, a smile still graced his lips. He didn't mind hiding in the shadows and using his abilities in secret. He didn't like lying, but he had to, so he did. But, one day, he would have to tell the world. And he feared that day, not because he could be killed, but because he would lose more then his life. The loss of something so close to him, something he shouldn't have, that would kill his soul.

Arthur Pendragon strolled out from in green canopy of the forest, and stopped in the clearing at the bottom of the valley, watching his manservant watch a few stray petals that had been caught in the wind, and smiling about it. Rolling his eyes, he walked past the warlock and dropped a dead deer with a loud crash onto the woodland floor.

"You're such a girl, Merlin," he exclaimed, dropping his crossbow beside his pile of possessions he'd insisted on bringing with him. Merlin scowled at his back as the prince shrugged out of his leather hunting jacket and removed his black gloves.

Brushing away the comment, Merlin glanced pitifully at the lifeless creature lay at his master's feet. Why was it that all royals felt the need to kill for pleasure?

"We've been on this hunting trip for three hours and already you've gotten what you came here for," Merlin said, shaking his head slightly but grinning idiotically at Arthur. The blonde-haired boy raised an eyebrow suggestively,

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you fell for my honorable hunting skills and seductive charm, Merlin. Everyone does". The prince grinned, his eyes laughing and Merlin rolled his eyes, blushing slightly,

"It seemed your ego knows no bounds, sire". The prince chuckled slightly, and watched at his manservant went back to observing the grace of nature with such concentration, that it alone caused Arthur to exhale loudly in defeat.

Dashing behind the raven-haired boy, who didn't even notice, Arthur managed to successfully grab him by the shoulder, gently of course, and push him into the tree behind him, forcing the warlock to snap his attention back to Arthur, the prince's exact intention. Merlin sighed, annoyed, but his stomach was churning with butterflies, and his ears turned scarlet. Arthur too seemed suddenly flushed from the closeness he had created between both of them.

Without a second thought, Arthur brushed his lips against Merlin, and the warlock blinked at him for a heartbeat, stunned, but he soon reacted. Their hands wandered for a moment, until they finally settled with Arthur on Merlin's cheek and the nape of his back, while the warlock rested one on Arthur's back with the other cupping the prince's shoulder blade. This wasn't the first time they'd kissed, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

That same blinding passion sparked in them, and as they began to run out of breath, it fanned into flames of pleasure. There was that rush of adrenaline as they knew they were doing something wrong, something so very wrong, yet they didn't think to stop. That same breeze cocooned around the two of them, swirling and reflecting their ribbons of lust and growing strength of their trust in one another as the kiss deepened. Their forbidden kiss. Their forbidden love. A second burden for the warlock that he would willingly carry.

Finally, they parted, gasping for breath. Both of them grinned, Merlin chuckling slightly as Arthur brushed his thumb across the warlock's cheekbone. He was so scrawny that it was high on his face, framing those brilliant sapphires.

Neither Merlin nor Arthur had intended to hold their hearts on their sleeves, but, obviously, it was beyond their control. Secretly, they were pretty glad they did.

"Now I see why you got what you came for three hours into the trip," Merlin muttered and Arthur suppressed a blush before grinning, his emeralds virtually glistening with a daring charm. Merlin just rolled his eyes, and Arthur moved his hand down, brushing the locks of hair away from Merlin's neck, and replacing them with his lips.

His manservant smiled, unseen by the prince, and subconsciously pulled Arthur closer, so their bodies were touching. Whispering quietly, so that his voice was like the breeze, Merlin's tongue was surprisingly lose,

"Promise me something". It wasn't a question, but rather a request. Arthur glanced at the warlock and replied,

"Anything".

The word was said in a voice the warlock had never heard, and it startled him. Their eyes locked, and they realised it was no longer just the heat of the moment things that were forgotten the next morning. This was something new. Something deeper.

Arthur was first to glance away, again, flushed, so he watched as his thumb brushed down the length of Merlin's collar bone and sent a shudder through the raven-haired boy,

"It will sound stupid…" Murmured the warlock, and Arthur replied in the same distant tone,

"Uh-huh…"

"And it won't really make much sense…"

"Uh-huh…" This time, Arthur looked up, but Merlin was staring into the distance, an inner battle going on. Arthur tilted his head to the side, and surprised Merlin by kissing him again.

"Just say it, already, you rambling idiot".

His voice wasn't taunting, and, somehow, it made that insult sound like the greatest compliment in the world. His heart leaping in his chest as he spoke, Merlin caught Arthur's eyes,

"Promise you won't ever execute me".

The prince laughed, a deep in his chest laugh that rebounded upwards. Merlin frowned, but the blonde-haired boy shook his head, and muttered,

"If anyone finds out about us, then we'll both be executed". The look of hurt that reflected in his manservant's downcast eyes silenced him, and he pulled Merlin's gaze back up with a finger under his chin, "I promise, Merlin, that I will never execute you while I have the choice".

Several emotions played across Merlin's face before the final one was affection. The prince had no idea what he had just done to cause the glimmer of love that lingered in those sapphires, but, he didn't really care. For the third time, their lips met, and as the separated for only a moment, Arthur added as an after thought, trying to being light-hearted and amusing, "Unless you turn out to be a sorcerer or something stupid like that".

He didn't see the sudden fear in Merlin's eyes before he placed his lips on the warlock's again. By the time they again parted from the deep, gasping kiss, Merlin's head was in the cloud from a loss of oxygen and he'd completely forgotten.


End file.
